


Glass Half Empty

by spyfodder



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, F/M, Fighting Kink, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-26
Updated: 2013-08-26
Packaged: 2017-12-24 17:20:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/942550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spyfodder/pseuds/spyfodder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At least he got to see some tits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glass Half Empty

**Author's Note:**

> A collab of RP writing (I guess?) Mine frond is Mindfang.

For the past week she'd been tailing her prey just out of sight. If he had spotted her, then he didn't let it on. So when he had his ship docked, and he and his crew were gone, she snuck onto his ship with a few of her own crew. Only once they had sailed some distance did they let their hostage go. For now, they'd stay close enough that her prey would see his ship, but not quite close enough that he'd be able to easily swim out and climb aboard.

The unfortunate low blood ran as soon as he was untied, slamming the doors open to the tavern that the crew was in. Without even missing a beat he shoved his way passed the others and slammed his hands on the table that their captain was seated on, "Captain! Someone… stole the ship." He bowed his head in defeat, anticipating either the death or punishment that was about to come from not doing anything to stop her.

Dualscar did not react immediately when the low blood sailor made his noisy presence known. His face was too deep in a pair of teal tits and hands busy with drink and cards. When the words registered, though, the female troll in his arm was on her ass on the floor, and his glass of ale broken on the table.

"What in the ever-loving, grub-fucking-mother are you talking about? I swear to cod I hire you shit-bloods to take care of my vessel and this is what happens? Go, get the others outside and commandeer some tub so we can get the fuckin' thing back!" His shouting was made even more imperious by his frame that unfolded from his seat, his own hands slamming on the table, the wood giving a daring creak under the weight.

"What the fucking FUCK!" Dualscar was flustered from alcohol, and the interruption of his fun made it pump faster through his veins. Some nook-faced twat dare steal his ship? He was half pissed at his crew, half pissed at himself. The lust for blood was riding up his spine, and his feet moved to the tempo of his need. 

His crew was quick enough, and he was out to water within minutes, spying his own ship on the horizon. The dinghy approached, and he was spitting curses and epithets as he came up on the bow. "Who the fuck has the globes to take a man's ship, you piece of shit!"

Considering how she had all the advantages here, she didn't even bother with fleeing from him with the ship once she spotted the tiny vessels approaching. Instead she just leaned over the railing, Ahab’s resting in her arms. She'd been surprised that he hadn’t taken it on land with him, but that was fine. She could use it as bait just as much as she could use his ship.

"You took foreeeever! You must have drunk a lot more than I thought you would in such a short amount of time." She draped herself over the railing and grinned, licking over her teeth as she unbuttoned the front of her bodice, "You've been ignoring me for so long that I just had to come out and get your attention. Why don't you come up here and play with me? No one else is invited though."

Really, she didn't have any intention of actually letting him back onto the ship either. Her plan was to get him onto the deck then toss him back off. It might sober him up a bit if nothing else.

He practically tripped over his own feet when he saw her. He bared his teeth and took a daring leap from his little stolen boat to the rigging on the side of his ship. He clambered up, stopping just below her where she hung over the railing. 

"Y'know I drink like a fish, y'open-legged hagfish. What the fuck d'you think yer doin', gettin' my boat ... and... pullin' it out here," He struggled out, obviously overtaken by his drink. "I swear to cod I'll take you down a notch, you... bitch! Maexna!"

It really was pathetic; his show of awful bravado and attempt to go after her. He was still rearing for a fight though, swinging himself up and onto the deck. He went after her, grabbing for his rifle first. "Don't think showin' tits is gonna get you outta this!"

His 'daring leap' flipped the dinghy over, leaving his crew to squawk and flap about uselessly in the water until the few who could swim turned the small raft back over. While their captain sputtered and hissed, they helped their fellows out of the water, only to watch as Dualscar hopped up over the rail. Well, now all they would be able to do was rely on sound, since they could no longer see them.

Maexna gracefully took a few steps out of his reach when he lunged for her, taking a step to the side just in case. She unbuttoned her bodice the rest of the way, flashing her entire chest at him with a predatory grin, "You so sure about that, lobster meat?" She buttoned two in the middle, just to keep it attached to her chest. She wouldn't mind just taking it off and let her tits flap in the wind and what not, but it would be counterproductive in that moment.

She rushed him instead, leaving Ahab’s behind as she pinned him against the railing on the opposite side that he'd boarded. The spider offered him another smile and leaned closer, kissing him with all the spite for him that she had before she leaned back and attempted to shove him over the side. With how drunk he was, she was hoping it would be easy.

He winced when he found himself up against the railing, biting at her lips with a growl when she kissed him. He went easily over the edge, almost too much so, but he shouted in annoyance before hitting the water. The cold gave him a shock, clearing his head enough to dart through the water, right under the ship. He pulled a reach-around attack, crawling up the rigging on the other side and coming up behind Mindfang, coughing out a laugh.

"Y'know I always wanted to try it this way with you one day," he hissed, wrapping arms around her and wrenching her down to the ground. He gave her ass a suggestive grind with his loins, but kept it at that before biting her shoulder through her shirt with relentless teeth.

She hissed through sharp teeth before she punched him right in the nose, not even holding back her strength. He was stronger than she was after all, physically. But she was faster than him and a little lither so she could crawl out of tight situations. So as soon as she finished punching him in the nose she elbowed him in the gills with her other hand and attempted to roll them both over.

There was no possible way that they would be leaving this little encounter without being bruised and bloody, but that was always the best. When he knew his place as her kismesis, and not when he attempted to dog her for something a little redder. Now she actually did just pull her bodice off, shrugging it off to the side. It was expensive, and while she could more than afford a new one, she didn't want to have to patch it up. May as well just toss it to the side.

The punch to the face brought tears to his eyes and the serrated pain that blossomed from having his gills attacked made him reel back with a roar. His back hit the deck with a dull thud, and he twisted a leg around her hip, trapping her, hissing wetly through blood and spit. He slapped his hands into her sides, freshly sharpened claws gouging deep into her skin. His fins were flared and his teeth were bared, and he launched up at her, burying his fangs into a bared breast. Not the wisest decision, shedding clothes. The tang of her blood was satisfying, and he gave no quarter, all but screaming his anger as he bit her as many times as he could, wherever he could, in the softest, most vulnerable places he could reach. He stayed away from her neck, though.

Not that her flimsy little bodice would have done much for her against his teeth and claws. This was exactly why she had shed it to begin with. She didn't regret shedding her clothing, but that didn't mean that she was relieved. Maexna shrieked when he sunk his teeth into her breast, and she reached up, shoving her fingers into the gills in his neck, tugging them from the inside. She wasn't doing anything that would permanently damage him, but she was sure as hell hoping that it would get him to still, if not back away.

Truth be told, she had not anticipated on him being so angry. Mad, most certainly, but right in that moment she was terrified that he would actually try to kill her. He wasn't going after her neck, no, but that didn't mean that he wouldn't work up to it. She dropped back against the deck, reaching for where she had dropped Ahab’s so that she could slam the butt of it into his temple.

The fingers in his gills tore him away from her just long enough for her to wriggle away. He was going to be feeling every bit of this in the morning, but he didn't care right then. Instinct was driving him, and it drove him up to his knees and on top of Maexna. He managed to pin the reaching hand just as it reached the rifle, and he held himself over her, heaving on pained breaths and dripping blood, both his and hers, from mouth and wounds. He stared down at her with wide eyes for the longest moment, poised as if he were going to go in for her again. His ear fins flattened though, and he shook his head.

"Bitch," he muttered, regaining his senses. "Get your clothes on. I don't allow indecent wenches on my ship," he said, feigning disgust as he rolled off of her and lay on his back. Cod damn everything hurt, and he wasn't in the right mind to enjoy it.

For a moment she held her breath, only letting it back out once he was on his back on the deck. The spider remained right where she'd been pinned, eyes closed as she regained her breath. By no means was she relaxing, but she was letting the fact that he hadn't gone for her throat soothe her. That was likely the most terrifying she'd seen him. Generally they could keep themselves relatively civil.

When she finally stood she scooped her bodice up, but didn't bother with putting it back on. It would agitate the wounds that he had given her, and she wasn't about to make them worse than they already were. She didn't even look at him as she trotted over to the railing again, and once her hands were on it she paused. She stood completely still, thinking things over before she returned to his side, leaning down to kiss him again, that time with all the red that she constantly teased him with. Only then did she run back to the railing, hopping down into the water. The dinghy with her crew was there to pick her up, and chances were she wouldn't be hunting for him again anytime soon.  
He listened to her move around, only to look up when he heard her heels clop across the deck quickly, and have his face covered with hers. He pressed back something fierce, head dropping back to the deck when she scampered off again. He sighed, wincing when his sides ached, and smirked to himself. She was too cute, he thought, but it was dulled at the fact that he had almost lost himself in the fight. He growled softly, slamming a fist against the deck before he heard his crew re-boarding the ship.

"All hands to stations! Let's pull her back in to port. And this time I want some competent watchmen out of you inbred fangless bulge suckers!"  
Mindfang would crawl back into her figurative pit-trap for a while, and that would be it for their encounters for a while, he thought as he managed to stand, brushing off the worries of his crew. He staggered towards his suite, looking forward to the agonizing procedure of tending to his wounds and injured gills. Gangly bitch, going after his soft spots... but then again, he did as well. He smiled to himself. At least he managed to see some tits.


End file.
